Troodon
Troodon is a small bird-like Theropod. It has very long legs with specialized feet, in which the middle long bone was pinched out at the top to form a shock-absorbing wedge. This allowed it to run very fast. Troodon had very large eyes that faced mostly forward, so that it could focus better. It is famous for having one of the largest brains (for its body size) of any dinosaur making it the most intellegent. Troodon had a jaw full of many small teeth, but they were not like the teeth of typical meat-eaters. Instead of little serrations running up and down the back of the teeth (as in most meat-eaters), there were much bigger bumbs running along the side, as in many plant-eating dinosaurs and lizards. Some paleontologists speculate that Troodon may have eaten not only small animals, lizards, and baby dinosaurs, but also insects, eggs, and even plants. Paleontologist Dave Varricchio discovered the first Troodon nest. Like Oviraptorosaurs and ground-dwelling birds, Troodon would make a nest on the ground. It would then curl up on top of the nest to brood its eggs.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 127. More real-life information: Troodon at Wikipedia. The Lost World novel Troodon (or Troödon in older sources) has never appeared in any films or novels and was never seen in novel canon. However, it was mentioned in The Lost World novel, although not as an InGen dinosaur. Dr. Richard Levine was talking to Dr. Marty Guitierrez about a colleague of his named John Roxton whom had discovered what he believed to be a Velociraptor skeleton in Mongolia. However, it was actually a Troodon skeleton. Film canon Troodon appears in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. It was the unnamed nocturnal dinosaur in the game; its identity only being revealed later on in the game's storyline. They are very slender theropods with a pale body, dark dorsal stripes, a red underbelly and long whip-like tail. They also have a series of quills or spines running down their backs - it is unknown if these are protofeathers or collagenous. Most likely for cinematic effect, Telltale has given the Troodon large glowing eyes. In some scenes you can see blue pupils in the Troodon''s eyes. This is possibly due to a '' , a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark (like a cat's eyes). As a side effect, they cannot stand intense light and can be held at bay with a simple road flare. These Troodon are designated Species IG74726f6f646f6e, but according to Laura Sorkin's research journal, their scientific name is T. pectinodon. They are described to be extremely intelligent, perhaps even more so than the ''Velociraptor''s, and are shown to travel in large packs. The Troodon vocalizations consist mostly of a sinister clicking sound, similar to that of a crow or raven. When the animal is attacking it makes a low snarling sound, and when it is excited, it makes a guturral screeching noise. The reverberating sound of their vocalizations is enough to send other dinosaurs fleeing in fright, even including the predatory species. The Troodon most likely using their sinister sounds to instill fear within the minds of all nearby dinosaurs. Curiously, some of the Troodon vocal sounds are that of an elk, similar to other dinosaurs in which animal sounds were also used. The Troodons added by Telltale have a unique ability – they are venomous. It is possible that the venom is secreted by the dinosaurs themselves, much like Gila monsters or the Dilophosaurus. However, when Dr. Harding inspects Nima’s Troodon wound, he says that the wound looks like “…some dinosaurs have been ingesting poisonous plants.” This kind of coordination and foresight on the dinosaur’s part makes the Troodon seem even more intelligent. The powerful venom paralyzes the victim. The toxins cause hallucinations, slowly making the victim suffer. Unless the infection is treated by an equally powerful tranquilizer, the victim goes into a series of convulsions, including uncontrollable shaking. The final stage is paralysis and brain death. This hunting use of venom is similar to that of the . After this, the Troodon drags the living body into a secluded area and rips open the abdomen with its claws and teeth. Finally, the Troodon lays its eggs in the mangled torso and incubates them there until they hatch. It is presumed that the hatchlings would proceed to eat the corpse from the inside out. This method of rearing young is similar to that of most species, which lays their eggs inside the bodies of tarantulas and other spiders. If the Troodon is not breeding, it devours the victim alive, often accompanied by other members of its pack. Apparently, the Troodon was one of the unlisted species in the park (similar to the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III), as they were personally deemed by John Hammond too dangerous and hard to handle with little tourism appeal, and were to be euthanized. Despite this, Dr. Laura Sorkin kept them in a secret corner of the park inside Quarantine Pens until further notice. They would eventually escape from their Quarantine Pen and cause massive damage and chaos during the Isla Nublar Incident, first killing Sorkin's lab assistant, David Banks. They later killed all four mercenaries in Bravo Team and attacked the other survivors throughout the game. However, they were eventually presumed wiped out by the Napalm Bombing, though it is possible they may have survived by hiding in the tunnels. New threat JP Telltale.jpg|Hidden amongst the wilderness on Isla Nublar. Troodon 3.jpg|Closing in on Nima. Troodon.JPG|Attacking and killing Jess. INGEN Field Journal 12.png INGEN Field Journal 13.png T. pectinodon.png|''Troodon pectinodon''. user4233_pic4405_1322865014.jpg|Artwork. A troodon dragging billy.jpg|A Troodon dragging Billy Yoder. File:Jurassic Park the Game Troodons.jpg Video Games The Lost World: Jurassic Park Troodon appears in the Sega Genesis The Lost World: Jurassic Park videogame. This was the Troodon's 1st appearance in Jurassic Park video games. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Troodon is number. 039 of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Survival It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. Jurassic Park: Builder Troodon is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Trivia *Vargas is the first person in the franchise to be eaten by the Troodon. *The Troodon in Jurassic Park: The Game are very inaccurate. In fact they only vaguely resemble real Troodon. The real animal's head was much thinner and smaller, their eyes were much smaller, and they were not venomous. The Troodon ''in the Game is an apex predator, but the real ''Troodon was a rather feeble animal that likely ate small animals and carrion only, and possibly was an omnivore. It is possible that, like the Dilophosaurus, the Jurassic Park Troodon have been heavily altered or they could be a different species of troodont that we have not seen in the fossil record. *It's presumed that once their eggs hatched from within their victim's abdomen, the Troodon ''hatchlings would devour the victim alive and from the inside out. *''Troodon is the first nocturnal predator in the Jurassic Park franchise, and one of the only three carnivores that use venom as a hunting method (the other two being Dilophosaurus and Procompsognathus). *''T. pectinodon'' is not a real-life species of the animal; rather, it is named after the genus Pectinodon, a very close relative of Troodon. *Like many of the animals in the Jurassic Park franchise, the sounds of the Troodon were created by combining the sounds of modern animals. The Troodon's vocalizations appear to have been created by mixing together dolphin clicks, various small bird calls, and the mating call of a bull elk. Its snarls are similar to those of a leopard. *''Troodon'' is the first, and probably the only, parasitic dinosaur seen in the Jurassic Park franchise. *Dr. Sorkin claims that unlike Henry Wu she didn't use non-''Troodon'' DNA to fill in the sequence gaps. This is how she thought the dinosaurs should have been created in the first place. This would make Troodon pectinodon the only genetically complete dinosaur in the park. However, the truthfulness of this statement is debatable as Sorkin's Troodon are almost nothing like the animal from the fossil record due to their inaccurate traits of the Komodo Dragon and Spider Wasp. It is uncertain whether the animal in the fossil record had in its eyes, but it is possible. *Despite being so fearsome and deadly, even the Troodon have a fear and weakness - they appear to be blinded, even afraid of flares or any light at all; almost all hunting is done at night. *In the debut trailer for Jurassic Park: The Game, the unseen Troodon appear to have glowing yellow eyes, whereas in The Game itself, their eyes glow white. Sources Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Villains Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs